


Thankful

by jeweldancer



Series: Where You Go, I Go [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention of heights--if you have a severe fear of heights maybe avoid?, Psychics, Ring shopping, Wedding Planning, main character illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's girlfriend is recuperating from her illness. Dean is happy for once. Cas is being adorable and stuff. Sam gets some attention from a cute girl. Basically fluff and cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

Dean had never been so happy to see his bed. His bed, with her in it, home from the hospital, and close to well. His heart was so full that it almost hurt to breathe. The doctor had told her to take it easy for a couple of weeks, and Dean intended to see that she did. He needed to talk to her about what had happened that day, and how she had handled it; but now wasn't the time. Now she needed to rest in Dean's arms and have breakfast in bed and generally be spoiled. 

Sam and Cas were in agreement, and brought juice and flowers for her bedside table. Sam read out loud to her from The Hobbit, and Cas brought her movies to watch. They sat with her during the very brief periods when Dean left her to take a shower. Aside from that he was with her all the time, doing anything he could think of that she might like. 

Cas took her on short walks around the bunker. He had read somewhere that this would help prevent blood clots, and Cas was determined that she would not have a blood clot on his watch. When she was a little stronger, he winged her away to the outdoors, to someplace with gentle sunshine and quiet, for the walks. Dean nearly had a heart attack the first time he saw them disappear. He let Cas have it upon their return. Cas was aggrieved. "Dean! How could you think I would not be careful with her? She is precious to us all." Castiel started taking her to places she had never visited for the walks. He took her to the Louvre, to see the Mona Lisa, and another day to see where Sherlock was being filmed. 

One day Dean asked Cas to take her somewhere for a bit. "Me and Sam have someplace we need to go," he said, his eyes not meeting Castiel's. 

"Only if you tell me where," Cas replied unexpectedly.

"Damn it. All right, we're going ring shopping for her. I have to have Sam, he's better at this kind of thing. And I don't want to leave her alone, so you have to take extra good care of her. No taking her to Dartmoor Forest, like she asked yesterday. I hope that was a joke."

"I do not believe it was, but I would never intentionally take her to a place with hellhounds." 

"I suppose that should make me feel better, but it doesn't."

 

Dean couldn't get the grin off his face as they drove, and Sam kept glancing over to look at the rare sight of his brother feeling joyful. "So where do we go, Sammy? I can't afford some big diamond. Any ideas?"

"She wouldn't want a diamond anyway, Dean, unless it was ethically sourced. Because of..."

"I know, I've seen Blood Diamond. But I never would've thought of that. Did you guys talk about it?"

"Yeah, it came up. How about we look for vintage jewelry? That seems like something she'd be into."

"Now this is why I brought you along, Sam. Google it and see if you can find a place."

"So what can I do for you fellas?" The antique store lady was not hiding the fact that Sam and Dean were the best things to walk into her shop for a while. Sam shot a nervous glance at Dean--after all, women like this were his kind of thing. But Dean leaned right up against the counter and explained he was engagement ring shopping. The woman then started saving her meaningful glances for Sammy, although she remained friendly to Dean.

"See, the thing I worry about is...my girl sometimes gets what she calls 'bad vibes' from antiques. The whole vintage thing is right up her alley, but I don't wanna buy a ring from somebody's bad marriage and give her the heebie-jeebies, ya know?"

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean, I'm the same way. I'm not really psychic per se, but I pick up stuff when I touch things. Useful for this line of work." She extended a hand toward Dean. "Go on, give me your hand. I'm Selena, by the way." 

Sam hid a smile as Dean gingerly put his hand in Selena's. She gripped it for a minute and then nodded approvingly. "She's a fierce one! Perfect for you. Her favorite color is blue, am I right?" 

Dean's expression was priceless. "Umm, yeah, you're right on, actually. And she likes silver, she's not much for gold stuff."

"Like me, again. But you don't want silver for this. Rose gold. It symbolizes love. And it'll look good with her skin tone." Selena crossed the room and unlocked a jewelry case. "Here. Blue topaz with rose gold setting. Blue topaz brings calm and serenity, and enhances creativity. A good stone for a writer to wear."

She gave the ring to Dean, and he held it, such a slight thing in his hands. The topaz was the color of a tropical ocean, with a simple, delicate setting. He had never seen anything more like her. Staring at the ring made him ache for her.

Selena smiled. "What do you think? If it doesn't fit, you can have it sized at a jeweler's."

"Let me see it, Dean. I think it will fit," Sam whistled as he looked at. "God, it really is perfect, isn't it?"

"Surely it'll fit one of her fingers," Dean mused, making Selena laugh.

"I take it you don't mind whether she wears it on the traditional finger?"

"Couldn't care less which finger she wears it on. We're unconventional. Just as long as she likes it."

"I think she will. And if she doesn't, come back and we'll try again. Bring your brother." Selena winked. 

 

 

"Where shall we go today?" Castiel asked her.

"Mount Rushmore," she answered on a whim. 

"Ah, yes. The place with the heads of the dead presidents. We should take a picnic."

"Dead presidents make you think of a picnic?"

"Yes. Well, maybe. It's just that Dean said they might be a while. You might get hungry."

"Fair enough. I'm always hungry."

They packed a lunch in the kitchen of the bunker, she giggling like a schoolgirl, and Cas even cracking a grin. He took her hand just before traveling, and suddenly she was overwhelmed by a vastness of light and space and wind. "CAS!" she shrieked. "We were not supposed to go to the TOP of Mount Rushmore!"

Cas was unpreturbed. "You'd rather be down there? With all the people? Besides, the view is better from here."

"You're damn lucky I'm not afraid of heights, bud. Pass the sandwiches."

"Which dead president's head are we sitting on?"

"That question is so wrong, Cas."

Castiel was able to slow the wind enough that the picnic food wouldn't be blown off into the abyss. He even grudgingly posed for for some selfies with her. "Promise me Dean won't see these."

"Well, you better hope he's not on Tumblr, cause that's where these bitches are going."

"I'm going to be in so much trouble for this." Cas sighed as his cellphone buzzed. "It's Dean...he says we can come back now."

She made him stay for 15 more minutes. "We don't want him to think we're at his beck and call, right?"

Dean was nearly out of his mind with nerves by the time they arrived. "Oh, thank God," said Sam with relief. "I thought I was going to have to knock him out." 

"Clear out, you two," Dean growled. 

"Oh, no. No way in hell we're missing this." Sam sat down at the kitchen table, smirking.

"Son of a bitch. Fine." Dean dropped to one knee in front of her, and suddenly found himself at a complete loss for words. He took a deep breath, and blurted out, "I bought you a ring, babe."

The image of Dean looking up at her, hopeful and nervous, would be seared into her memory for always. She let him put the ring on her, then got down on her knees and embraced him. They held each other there for a minute, then Dean whispered, "So it's a yes?"

"I already said yes."

"You were on morphine. Didn't count."

"Yes. A million times."

"I love you."

Sam made a gagging noise. "Oh my God, if I'd known you two were going to be this bad, I would've left after all."

Cas disagreed. "It's like those movies I've watched on the Hallmark Channel. Very touching."

Sam crossed the kitchen and leaned down to put a hand on each of their shoulders. "You two. Be good to each other." 

Dean rose and pulled her to her feet. "C'mon, babe. We got a lot to talk about." 

They lay on Dean's bed, her feet on the pillows, his feet at the foot of the bed, face to face in the middle. 

"Do you want to get married back home?" he asked.

"I'd like to, yeah. Unless you have an attachment to Kansas."

"Nope. Tennessee's beautiful this time of year, anyway."

"Mmm. And I have to go back to the apartment to get my wedding dress."

First Dean noticed that she said the apartment, not my apartment. Then the part about the wedding dress hit. "You have a wedding dress? No, wait. Of course you do. Is there a story there?"

She was laughing. "Not so much. When I was 19 or so, I was at this department store clearance sale, and there was this beautiful ivory dress. Beaded bodice, lace skirt. I was so in love with it, so I bought it for thirty-five bucks. I've had it ever since. Never worn it, though."

"Shouldn't you look at others, though? Make sure there's nothing you like better?"

"Nope. I've never seen one I liked better. When I find something I really like, I don't change my mind."

Dean melted a little. "I can't wait to see you in it. Maybe you could wear flowers in your hair. Remember when you and Cas made the daisy crowns?"

"Oh, yes. I'll need shoes, though."

"Maybe Cas could take you to Paris," Dean laughed.

"Oh, God. The Repetto shop. White ballet flats. Perfect."

"I have no idea what you just said, but it sounds great to me. What am I gonna wear?"

"Whatever you want, Babe." She reached for his hand. 

"Seriously? You have no preference at all?" 

"I don't care if you wear a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. As long as you're there, I'm good."

Dean laughed softly. "That's tempting. But I have a feeling you're going to look awesome, so I'd better wear one of my FBI suits."

"So...I was thinking. Maybe Castiel could marry us? I mean, who better than an angel of the Lord, right?"

Dean was taken aback, but then pleased with the rightness of it. "It wouldn't be legal, though..."

"He can get ordained as a minister over the internet or something. And of course Sam is the best man."

"Of course. But you should have somebody to stand up with you, too. A maid of honor."

"I don't really have anyone. I don't want to have somebody that I'm not that close to there, either. I only want really good people at my wedding." 

Dean had a huge grin on his face. "No, wait, I know. Charlie. She'd absolutely love it."

"But I don't know her. She might not even like me."

"You two will love each other, trust me. And she would really get a kick out of the wedding planning. You want me to see if she can make it?"

"If you think she wouldn't mind, I think I'd like that."


End file.
